What Lies Within
by Rush Futurama
Summary: Pinkie Pie on the way back from visiting Applejack finds a mysterious box.


**What Lies Within**

On a sunny morning the young pink pony with frizzy hair Pinkie Pie hummed happily to herself while hopping along a dirt path through the Apple Family's apple orchard on her way back to Ponyville from visiting Applejack.

Just as Pinkie Pie neared leaving the Apple Family's apple orchard she noticed a flash of light ahead.

"Hmmm?" Said Pinkie Pie as she ran towards where the flash happened to stop in her tracks seeing a light yellow cardboard box right next to an Apple tree just up a small hill. "Who-would-leave-a-box-there-and-what-was-that-flash?" Said Pinkie Pie curiously in her fast voice. Pinkie Pie then walked over to the box. "I-better-take-this-back-to-Ponyville-to-see-who-owns-it." As she picked the box up she felt as if there was nothing in it. "It's-empty?" Pinkie Pie rubbed her chin thoughtfully with her left hoove. "Should-I-see-what's-inside?" Pinkie Pie looked up in the sky thoughtfully for a moment. "I'll-see-what's-inside." She put the box back down on the ground, then took off the lid only to see a bottomless pit like darkness within the box. "Hmm?" Pinkie Pie then sillily put her right hoof into the box, followed by the box sucking her hoof inside along with her whole body into the box like a Black Hole.

Pinkie Pie came flying out of another yellow box on a wooden stool to someplace else slamming her head off a wooden wall.

"Ow!" Pinkie Pie rubbed her head with her hooves then opened her eyes to find herself in a closet filled with cleaning agents and janitorial equipment, along with an old rusty white sphere shaped computer with a square screen up a shelf with a dirty dusty wireless keyboard and wireless mouse. The only reason Pinkie is even able to see is because someone left the light on in the ceiling. "Ummmm, where-am-I?" Just then there was the sound of footsteps, followed by the door being opened by a Human janitor with a mustache, he stared in shock when he saw Pinkie Pie sitting on the floor smiling awkwardly up at him with her tail between her legs. "Hi!" Said Pinkie Pie friendlily.

"Noooo!" Shouted the janitor as he slammed the door, quickly locking it. "Scruffy not gone insane." As Scruffy ran towards the stairs, there was a loud crash followed by the closet door barely missing him as it flew across the room slamming into the wall. "Noooo!" Scruffy saw briefly as he turned around and ran up the stairs that the pink pony had escaped the closet.

"Hey-why-did-you-lock-me-in-here?" Shouted Pinkie Pie. Scruffy didn't answer he just ran out the door up the stairs. "He'd swear I was gonna kill him or something." Pinkie Pie looked around the grey windowless mostly empty room, apart from a large boiler near the stairs and a bed in the far corner with lots of magazines on the floor. "Oooh-what's-this?" She picked up one of the magazines off the floor, then flipped through a few pages of it showing her eyes pictures of naked Human women. "What-is-this? It-smells-like-body-odor!" She then sniffs the air. "This-whole-room-smells-of-body-odor." She then threw the magazine aside on the floor. "I-think-I-better-get-outta-here." She walked back over to what was once the closet, then placed her left hoof into the box, which sucked her body inside.

***************

Pinkie Pie came flying out of the box hitting her head off the apple tree.

"Ow!" She then shook her head from side to side to recover from hitting her head. "I-wonder-if-Twilight-would-know-anything-about-this-box?" Thought Pinkie Pie in her own head. "Hey-wait-I-know-I'll-take-it-to-Twilight-to-see-if-she-knows-anything-about-this-boxy-thingy!" Shouted Pinkie Pie excitedly. Pinkie Pie picked up the box, carrying it and walking like a Human, but she is a little uneasy on her hooving shaking a little from side to side taking giant awkward steps moving very slowly. "Whoa, that-hairless-ape-thingy-sure-does-walk-funny. Wait, he-walks-kinda-like-Spike?" She made her way back onto the dirt path to head for Ponyville.

Once at Ponyville some Ponies looked at her like she was crazy, while most went on with their own business dismissing her behavior as just being Pinkie Pie.

"Yay-this-is-fun!" Thought Pinkie Pie in her own head.

"Pinkie, why are you walking like that?" Said the young purple unicorn Twilight Sparkle as she walked up to Pinkie Pie.

"Oh-I-saw-a-funny-hairless-ape-thingy-walking-like-this."

"Hairless-ape? She saw an ape with no hair or a species of ape that doesn't have hair?" Thought Twilight in her own mind. "What's-with-the-box?" Asked Twilight curiously.

"Oh-it's-a-funny-little-weird-box."

"How-so?" Said Twilight narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Errr, I think we should talk about this somewhere in private." Said Pinkie Pie nervously while checking if anypony was in hearing distance.

"Okay ... we'll go to my house." Twilight and Pinkie Pie, who is still walking like a Human made their way to Twilight's home. "Can you please stop walking like that?

"OK." Simultaneously Pinkie Pie placed the box onto her back to carry while going back down onto her four hooves.

"Now, you look less crazy."

With that Twilight and Pinkie Pie made their way to Twilight's home.

***************

Twilight and Pinkie Pie entered Twilight's home to meet the purple baby dragon Spike sweeping the floor with a brush.

"Hey Twilight and Pinkie." Said Spike welcomingly.

"Awwww-well-hello-to-you-too-you-fuzzy-woozy-cutey-little-dragon!" Shouted Pinkie Pie.

Spike didn't even take it as an insult to his pride being called "A fuzzy woozy cutey little dragon." for he knew Pinkie Pie wasn't saying that to insult him she was just being Pinkie Pie.

"Hi Spike." Said Twilight normally not shouting. "We'll just be up stairs if you need us."

"Alright." Said Spike going back to sweeping the floor.

Twilight went up stairs with Pinkie Pie to her bedroom, once inside her room she turned to Pinkie Pie.

"So, what's so weird about the box Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie placed the box on the floor, then took the lid off.

"Watch this!" Pinkie Pie placed her left hoof into the box sucking her inside.

"Pinkieeeee!" Shouted Twilight in shock!

Pinkie Pie hit her head off the wall again in the closet.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head, then placed her right hoove in the box, followed by the box sucking her in.

*********

Pinkie came flying back out of the box hitting Twilight knocking her over.

"Ow!" Said Twilight.

"I-told-you-it-was-a-funny-box!"

"Yes Pinkie. Now, can you please get off me?"

"Oh, sorry." Pinkie got up off Twilight, then helped her up back onto her hooves.

"So Pinkie, when you enter the box what did you see?"

"I-saw-a-closet".

"So the box is a teleportation device?"

"Hey-yeah-I-bet-that's-it!"

"I'm gonna see this closet, I'll be back in a second Pinkie."

Twilight placed her right hoof into the box sucking her inside.

*********

Twilight flew out of the box driving her horn deeply into the wooden wall within the closet.

"Whoa, that's soft wood!" She pulled her horn out of the wall. "Best not stay here long." Thought Twilight as she placed her right hoove in the box, followed by the box sucking her in.

*********

Twilight came flying back out of the box hitting Pinkie Pie knocking her over.

"Ow!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry." Twilight stood up, then helped Pinkie Pie onto her hooves.

"Should-we-tell-Princess-Celestia-about-this?"

"Soon enough Pinkie. But I want to investigate this box a little more first by summoning a spyorb."

Twilight's horn lights up followed by a blinding flash of light above the box with nothing appearing.

"I-can't-see-the-spyorb?"

"It's invisible."

"It's-invisible? That-means-you-could-be-watching-us-all-the-time-even-when-we're-sitting-on-the-toi-

"I respect people's privacy, so no!" Said Twilight interrupting Pinkie Pie.

"But-what-about-other-Ponies-who-don't-respect-people's-privacy?"

"Because we have guards who also have spyorbs, who make sure no one is abusing the use of a spyorb, and if somepony is caught using a spyorb like that, they'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh. But-how-do-the-guards-see-the-spyorbs-if-they're-invisible?"

Twilight sighed in annoyance.

"When one is using a spyorb they can see other spyorbs".

"Oh."

"Any other questions Pinkie?"

"Nope."

"OK, let me see what's-"

"Ooh-ooh-wait-wait-I-have-another-question!" Said Pinkie Pie interrupting Twilight.

Twilight sighed in annoyance again.

"What-is-it-Pinkie?"

"How-was-your-morning-Twilight?"

"It was fine! Now let me look in the box already!" Said Twilight raising her voice in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry Twilight, I'll just go." Said Pinkie with her eyes filling with tears, her hair deflating and her body becoming a darker pink.

Twilight's heart sank seeing Pinkie Pie like this and decided to give her a reassuring hug.

"I'm sorry that I raised my voice at you Pinkie, it's OK you can stay if you want." Pinkie Pie's hair inflated and her body became bright pink again going back to her joyful self. "How was your morning Pinkie?"

"It-was-weird-I-found-that-box!" Said Pinkie Pie pointing her right hoove at the box.

"Indeed."

The see through glass like magical orb which Twilight can only see flew inside the box.

*********

Twilight's spyorb flew out of the box into the closet.

"What-do-you-see?" Asked Pinkie Pie's voice.

"Hold on a second." Said Twilight's voice.

In a brief visit to her own universe Twilight using her magic from her horn opened a small cloudy vortex above the box with a window showing the other world in what her spyorb can see.

"Thanks Twilight."

"Your welcome." Now that Pinkie Pie can also see Twilight proceeded to fly her spyorb out of the closet into the room, then went up the stairs flying through the door transparently out into a corridor within the building. Twilight's spyorb continued down the corridor to go around a corner to see several Humans, and a humanoid lobster wearing doctor's clothes eating with knifes and forks taking chunks out of a well cooked brown pony on a large plate on top of a conference table, which they all sit around. "Oh by sweet Celestia, they are eating a pony!" Shouted Twilight.

"I-was-lucky-to-get-out-of-there-when-I-could." Said Pinkie Pie.

"This must be a parallel universe, where us Ponies are enslaved to these monsters who eat us as food, and use our skin to make shoes, or maybe even make us into glue!" Shouted Twilight in horror.

"We're-lucky-they-can't-hear-us."

"Well of course they can't hear us, we're speaking in a different universe than them."

"I kinda feel bad about eating this." Said a red haired Human wearing a red jacket and blue pants.

"Relax Fry. It's not like what we're eating has an intelligent sapient mind." Said a strong woman with a purple ponytail hair and a large eye in the middle of her face wearing a white tank top, black pants and black boots.

"So they have ethics in what they should or should not be eaten?" Said Twilight curiously.

"That's-good-isn't-it?" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, it means they are a little less likely to kill us on the spot then eat us."

"Yeah. It's-funny-that-they-speak-the-same-language-as-us-too-isn't-it?"

"Yeah Pinkie, that is funny."

"Hey remember that guy earlier with the mustache said he saw a pink talking Pony?" Said Fry.

Everyone around the table chuckled.

"Yes, I think he must have been high." Said Leela.

"We're very fortunate that they think of the very concept of a talking pink pony is ridiculous." Said Twilight.

"Jeez-they-are-so-closed-minded!" Said Pinkie Pie sounding insulted.

An Asian Human female wearing pink pants and a pink jacket walked in looking angry.

"You guys are jerks!" Said the Asian Woman.

What is it Amy? Said a Jamaican man wearing a green jacket.

"You know what I'm talking about Hermes!" Shouted Amy.

"This again? You became a vegetarian last week and are now pushing your ethics of eating down our throats." Said a old bald man wearing a lab coat.

"Yes Farnsworth, but it's wrong!" Shouted Amy.

"It's not wrong!" Said the Humanoid lobster.

"Yes it is Zoidberg!" Shouted Amy.

Amy then walked out of the room in a huff.

"So-there's-vegetarians-among-them-like-us?" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, but they don't seem very popular." Said Twilight. The spyorb turned around to see a big green space ship parked in the hanger. "What is that?"

"Oooh-ooh-maybe-it's-a-flying-machine-of-some-sort."

"Yes Pinkie, I think you may be right. Whatever these creatures are, I believe they may have far more advance technology than us."

"Do-you-think-these-creatures-are-a-space-fairing-race-with-an-intergalactic-civilization-just-like-in-science-fiction?"

"Uh, maybe Pinkie." A robot that looks like a trash can with legs walked into the room smoking a cigar with a brown bottle of beer in his right hand. "What is that?"

"Hey Professor, the Internet connection is down!" Shouted the robot.

"Look up your porn later Bender when you get home!" Said Farnsworth.

Bender wolfed down the rest of his bottle of beer finishing it off, followed by throwing it on the ground smashing it, then angrily stormed out of the room in a huff muttering to himself in anger saying things like "Grrrahaha stupid Professor, no porn, I like porn, what's work with no porn, I'll show them all one day they'll see."

"I-think-it-was-some-sort-of-living-machine." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, I believe so too."

"Hey Professor?" Asked Fry.

"What is it Fry?" Said Farnsworth looking annoyed.

"When was TV invented?"

"Why would you ask me such a random question?"

"Uhh, I'd dunno."

"Look it up on the Internet."

"The Internet appears to be some sort of knowledge index reference guide. We must find it!" Said Twilight.

"But-we-don't-even-know-what-it-looks-like-Twilight?"

"I'm sure it's just a book Pinkie... Scratch that, perhaps thousands upon thousands of books each one for a different source of knowledge and random facts."

"I-have-a-bad-feeling-about-this-Internet-thing."

"Oh you worry too much Pinkie." Twilight flew her spyorb outside the building going through the wall to see a city; with many tall skyscrapers and hover cars flying in the sky stuck in traffic. "This world is crazy."

"Eh-it's-not-that-crazy."

"Yeah, I guess if this world doesn't have it's own Pinkie Pie it's a little less crazy than ours."

"Exactly!"

Twilight flew her spyorb to the opposite side of the street even further away from the red building with a small tower in which her spyorb flew out of. As Twilight's spyorb flew around the city she saw all manner of strange alien species walking among the Humans.

"Such unity of so many species all living together." Said Twilight in awe.

"Hey-I-see-an-Internet-cafe!"

"Where?"

"Just-across-the-street."

Twilight's spyorb now sees an Internet Cafe across the street.

"Why would they keep the Internet, the knowledge of everything they know in such an unsecured location?

"I-think-this-Internet-is-something-we-have-yet-to-comprehend."

"Yes, maybe the Internet is some sort of magical God like being or something."

"Speaking-of-magic-I-haven't-seen-any-at-all-Twilight."

"Neither have I. I guess it goes to show not all universes have magic."

"I-can't-even-imagine-how-boring-it-must-be-to-live-in-a-universe-with-no-magic."

"Indeed. Now, let's check this Internet cafe out." Twilight's spyorb flew across the street into the Internet Cafe. Once inside she saw lines of people sitting silently on office chairs looking at computer screens on top of wooden desks. "Where's the Internet?"

"Maybe-the-Internet-is-those-boxy-things-they-are-looking-at."

"Yeah maybe Pinkie, let's have a look."

Twilight's spyorb flew over to a green jelly blog like creature with tentacles, using it's tentacles to type on a keyboard to Google search "Gummy Bears" in Google images on screen.

"What's-it-doing-Twilight?"

"It appears to be looking up Gummy bears? Whatever they are, if one can look up Gummy Bears, I guess one could look up anything."

"Wow! What if he looked up chocolate?" Said Pinkie excitedly.

"Then we would see lots of chocolate I'd guess Pinkie."

"Yay!"

"Pinkie I'm going to study how these creatures use these devices for awhile, so would you mind leaving for awhile?"

"OK Twilight, I'll see you later."

*********

Back in their own universe Pinkie Pie walked out of the room leaving Twilight alone to her study. Twilight's horn lit up with light causing the cloudy vortex above the box to fade away into nothingness.

Down stairs Pinkie Pie walked past Spike who was wiping a window with a damp green cloth.

"See you later Spike."

"Bye Pinkie."

Elsewhere above Ponyville a young light blue pony with a rainbow mane and wings was in a restless sleep going from side to side on her back on top of a cloud.

"Rainbow Dash!" Shouted Pinkie Pie. Rainbow woke with a start gasping in horror. "You-OK-Rainbow-Dash?"

"I'm OK Pinkie. I just had a nightmare that Discord took my wings again and I was falling down a dark deep pit." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh-that-sounds-scary."

Rainbow Dash opened her wings and flew down to the ground to land beside Pinkie Pie walking with her through Ponyville.

"Thanks for waking me up Pinkie."

"No-problem-Rainbow-I-knew-you-were-having-a-bad-dream." They pass by a young grey pony eating a blueberry muffin, who has a blonde mane and wings. Her eyes look odd, with her left eye looking up in the sky while her right eye is looking down at the ground. "Good-morning-Derpy!" Said Pinkie waving her right hoove at her.

"Hi Derpy." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi Pinkie and Rainbow."

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash continued on leaving Derpy Hooves to enjoy her muffin.

"You-won't-believe-what-I-found-earlier Rainbow!"

"What did you find Pinkie?" Said Rainbow Dash in excitement stopping in her tracks raising her wings.

"A box!"

Rainbow Dash's wings lowered looking unimpressed.

"Wow really Pinkie Pie, you found a box? That's so cool and amazing, I can't even tell you how excited I am." Said Rainbow sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I know! It even contains an entire universe." Said Pinkie not realizing Rainbow Dash was being sarcastic.

"Now that you say that, it actually sounds quite interesting Pinkie. Are you going to show me this box?" Said Rainbow Dash curiously.

"I-will, but-Twilight-has-requested-some-time-to-study-a-thing-called-the-Internet-within-the-universe."

"She's in there all by herself? She could be in danger Pinkie!" Said Rainbow Dash sounding alarmed.

"No-no-she-is-just-using-a-spyorb-to-look-in-the-universe."

"Oh." Rainbow Dash stomach growls. "Heh heh, I guess I'm hungry."

"Come-on-let's-get-you-breakfast. Maybe-Twilight-will-be-done-studying-by-then."

*********

After Pinkie Pie got Rainbow Dash breakfast they entered Twilight's house passing by sleeping Spike sucking on his thumb on the floor at the foot of the stairs.

"Hah hah, asleep on the job." Said Rainbow Dash.

Up stairs Pinkie Pie knocked on the door to Twilight's room.

"Come in." Said Twilight. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash entered the room. "Pinkie, you told Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes-but-only-Rainbow-Dash-thus-far."

"Alright that's OK Pinkie. Just don't tell too many people, we can't have all of Ponyville looking into this box at once. At least not until Princess Celestia knows first to calm everyone down if they panic in what they see." Said Twilight.

"Why-would-they-panic?"

"Oh I don't know, seeing a pony been eaten. "

"Yeah, Pinkie told me about that. I think it would cause a lot of panic, if everypony knew." Said Rainbow Dash.

"You're-right-Twilight-I-won't-tell-anypony-else-until-Celestia-knows-first."

"I won't either." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Good." Said Twilight.

Twilight horn lit up opening a cloudy vortex to show what Twilight's spyorb is seeing to reveal it's still in the Internet Cafe.

"So have you found out how they use this Internet thing?". Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, I think I may have gotten the idea how they use those devices to look into the Internet. All we need is one of those devices."

"How-are-we-going-to-get-one?"

"By sneaking into their universe and taking one Pinkie."

"I don't think stealing is the right idea Twilight." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, you're right I guess we'll try buy one somehow."

"I-don't-think-they-use-bits-as-currency-Twilight." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Hmm, we could trade them something of value in exchange for one of those devices." Said Twilight rubbing her chin.

"Hmm, maybe." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey wait, I remember there was a device similar to what we saw just like in the Internet Cafe just inside the closet." Said Twilight.

"Hey-yeah-we-could-just-borrow-that-then-give-it-back-once-we're-done-with-it." Said Pinkie Pie.

"I think we could just even keep it Pinkie Pie, I think it may be even broken."

The cloudy vortex closed up by itself fading away into nothing.

"Then what's the point of taking it then?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, maybe I could fix it with magic."

"Yeah, maybe." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I'll-go-get-it." Said Pinkie Pie as she jumped into the box.

*********

Pinkie Pie came flying out of the box slamming her head into the wall.

"Ow!" Pinkie Pie rubbed her head. She noticed a new door made of metal, which has replaced the old wooden door to the closet she sent across the room. "I-still-would-break-through-that-easily-too." Pinkie Pie stood up like a Human, picked up the computer plus the wireless keyboard and wireless mouse off the shelf, then jumped back into the box.

*********

Pinkie came flying out of the box landing on her feet.

"Wooo! That-was-fun!" Pinkie Pie placed all the stuff she was carrying gently on the floor.

Twilight walked over to the computer, sat down then pressed the start button on the computer. Nothing happens.

"Hmm." Twilight's horn lit up cleaning the dust off the computer and causing it to turn on within seconds automatically opening Firefox. "Ah, how convenient. Wait, this webpage is not available?

"Well so much for that idea." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Hmmmm. I got an idea!" Twilight stood up. "Wait here Rainbow and Pinkie, I'll be back in a second."

Twilight jumped into the box.

*********

Twilight flew out of the box hitting her back side off the metal door.

"Ow!" Twilight looked around the room and saw to her convenience a long phone wire plugged into a phone connection. "How convenient." She picked up the other end of the phone wire, then jumped back into the box.

*********

Twilight came flying back out of the box hitting Rainbow Dash knocking her over.

"Ow!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry Rainbow." Twilight stood up, then helped Rainbow Dash onto her hooves. Twilight then sat back down and plugged the phone wire into the back of the computer causing Firefox to load Google. "Now, let's see what we can learn."

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash gathered around the computer looking excited.

"Oooh-oooh-oooh-look-me-up!" Said Pinkie Pie excitedly.

"No, look me up!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"I'll look up Pinkie Pie first." Said Twilight.

"Awww!" Said Rainbow Dash sadly.

Twilight typed in Pinkie Pie into Google to see lots of results.

"Hmm, they actually have files on us?" Said Twilight curiously.

"Maybe some worship us as Gods or something?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"You could be right Dashie." Said Twilight.

"Twilight, check images." Said Pinkie Pie. Twilight opens Google images to see many pictures of Pinkie Pie. "I-can't-believe-they-have-so-much-information-on-me. As Twilight scrolled down to see more images of Pinkie Pie she saw a sexual and one disturbing picture of Pinkie Pie. "Uh, why am I making out with myself?"

"And why are you covered in blood holding a knife in one picture?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Now let's think about this with reason. The image where Pinkie Pie is making out with a clone of herself must have been made by a pervert. While it isn't inherently wrong to draw such art, since the sapient minded person in question weather or not if it's a member of our own species is fantasizing their sexual romantic thoughts towards a fully sapient being like us, so the only real thing wrong in the image is the fact Pinkie Pie is making out with a clone of herself."

"Hmmm-well-I-guess-it-isn't-wrong-to-find-something-that-is-not-your-own-speciess-attractive-as-long-as-it's-sapient-minded-too."

"And they can have crossed species mutant abomination babies together." Said Rainbow Dash laughing. "But seriously, what about the other image Twilight?"

"That I guess was made by someone who has wrongly portrayed Pinkie Pie."

"You-got-that-right. But-at-the-same-time-from-what-I-see-in-that-image-there-may-be-a-evil-Pinkie-Pie-somewhere-in-the-multiverse." Said Pinkie Pie in alarm.

"Yeah Pinkie, that is a disturbing theory that may be true." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight-do-you-mind-if-you-look-up-Rainbow-Dash-now? I've-seen-enough-of-myself."

"OK Pinkie." Twilight keyed in Rainbow Dash and pressed enter in Google Images which showed many pictures of Rainbow Dash.

"Aww yeah, I look cool!" Twilight scrolled down to see more images of Rainbow Dash, one of the images showed Rainbow Dash making out with Rainbow Dash. "One I'd never make out with myself, two I'm not a lesbian!" Shouted Rainbow Dash in anger crossing her hooves.

"This Internet thing doesn't seem to be very nice." Said Twilight.

"I-wonder-what-we-would-find-if-we-looked-up-cupcakes?."

"Uh, we would find lots of cupcake images." Said Twilight.

"I don't know about you two, but I have had enough of this Internet for one today." Said Rainbow Dash.

"OK, I'll shut it off." Said Twilight.

"Maybe-we-should-look-up-their-history-tomorrow?" Said Pinkie Pie.

"They are probably a bunch of war like lunatics." Said Rainbow Dash.

"You may be right Rainbow Dash, but we'll find out tomorrow for sure." Said Twilight turning off the computer. "All I know is that this is going to be one crazy letter to Celestia."

"I-wonder-how-the-box-came-here-in-the-first-place?"

"I guess we'll never know Pinkie." Said Twilight walking out of her room with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. As all three made their way downstairs they met Spike who is still asleep at the foot of the stairs. "Oh Spike, you sleepy head."

And then Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash went out the front door to conveniently meet their other friends; Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy just outside the door.

**The End**

_

In a flashback we see Farnsworth in his laboratory with the yellow box in the middle of the room being held up in mid air and surrounded by a blue see through sphere of energy humming with power sounding like a lightsaber.

"I'm sick of this parabox!" Shouted Farnsworth. He pressed something that looked as simple as a light switch on the wall causing the parabox to disappear in a blinding flash of light. "Good bye parabox!"

The parabox then reappeared in a blinding flash of light next to an apple tree up a small hill in the Apple Family's apple orchard in Equestria.

Pinkie Pie came running into view, but then stopped in her tracks once she saw the parabox.

"Who-would-leave-a-box-there-and-what-was-that-flash?" Said Pinkie Pie curiously.

_

Later that day Pinkie Pie was deep in thought having lunch with her friends; Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy sat around a table just outside a restaurant in Ponyville. Fluttershy was telling a story about her animals.

"… so I was feeding my animals when-

"Hey-it-all-makes-sense-now!" Shouted Pinkie Pie interrupting Fluttershy scaring the living daylights out of her causing her to fall over off her chair.

"Fluttershy! Are you OK?" Shouted Rainbow Dash in alarm.

"Yes, I'm OK." Fluttershy stood back up, then sat back down on her seat. "Pinkie don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry Fluttershy."

"It's OK Pinkie, I forgive you."

"So what all makes sense now sugar cube?" Asked Applejack.

"Yes Pinkie, what makes sense now?" Said Rarity curiously.

"That-the-box-must-have-been-teleported-here-when-I saw-that-flash-of-light."

"Why didn't you mention this flash of light earlier Pinkie?" Said Twilight.

"Oh-I-kinda-forgot-about-it." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh." Said Twilight.


End file.
